Our interest has been directed towards the relationship between prostaglandins and cyclic AMP in gingival tissues of patients with periodontal disease and the effect of various hormones on the synthesis of these compounds. The overall objectives of the total project are: (1) To determine the levels of prostaglandins and cylic AMP in healthy and diseased human gingiva (chronic periodontitis), 0(2) To study the effect of glandular hormones (steroid-parathyroid hormone-thyroid hormone-calcitonin-epinephrine) on the synthesis of prostaglandins and cyclic AMP in human gingival tissue, (3) To study the effect of inflammatory tissue hormones (histamine-brady-kinin) on the synthesis of prostaglandins and cyclic AMP in the gingiva, (4) To study the effect of prostaglandin inhibitors on the synthesis of prostaglandins in the gingiva.